Terre du milieu nous voila!
by Louna
Summary: Donc,en gros,c un délire que jai piquer sur le sda...ya vraiment pas de but mais c drole!venez la lire!RR please!
1. NOUS VOILÀ!

D.A : Tout est J.R.R Tolkien !!!Tout a été inventer par lui.sauf ma fic héhéhé  
  
N.A : Alors, c'est mon premier délire et je vous averti qu'il n'ya vraiment aucun but dedans ! Je l'ai fais un matin, après avoir écouter le SDA 2(daaaa), avec tout pleins de conneries dans tête héhé^^'Donc comme je vous dis, ça l'a vraiment pas de but.Pis zai lu les 3 livres :Pk lol dsl..Mais c'est ça fak.R/R please !A pis ma prendre MPZTpour ma fic ça devrait pas trop lui déranger !:Ppis comme ça fais un bout.presque 2 ans que j'ai fini les livre,en fait 1½ environ.je ne me rappelle pu très bien comme les nom et autre chose s'écrive donc.A moins que j'sois pas trop lazy pour aller tchequer dans mes livres. a oui ya juste quelques petites allusions à Harry Potter mais vraiment vraiment pas beaucoup.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapitre 1 : Nous voilà terre du milieu !^^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pouf* Louna et MPZT se retrouve dans un salon, en train de jouer au Game cube aux SDA(Seigneur des Anneaux, daaaa)  
  
MPZT-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici moi ?  
  
Louna- Ben j'tai fais venir pour que tu sois dans ma fic pis là on joue aux sda héhé  
  
MPZT- Ah bon d'accord.M'en va voir par là c'quoi qu'il y a.  
  
Louna- Oh non tu restes ici essait même pas de t'enfuir ça sert à rien tu restes dans ma fic! A ben gadon c'est toi ça mic^^  
  
MPZT : ben oui gadon¬_¬Pis toi c'est toi Louna ?...  
  
Louna : mi oui^^  
  
MPZT re rassit et il recommence a jouer en parlant  
  
Louna- Dis tu trouverais pas ça cool si on pouvait être dans le Seigneur des Anneaux et Dans Harry Potter ?  
  
MPZT- Ben ouais ça serait cool  
  
Louna- Ça serait tellement cool ! J'souhaiterais que ça puisse arriver !  
  
Ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire, car en même temps qu'elle envoyait un coup d'épée avec Aragorn sur un orque, ça fi que son rêve se réalisa et furent dans un gros tourbillon. Le résulta du souhait, c'est qu'il était dans le monde du SDA .Mais y'avait un petit problème.Ils étaient habillé avec l'uniforme et les cape de Poudlard  
  
MPZT - Ah non ! Pas un autre uniforme!  
  
Louna- HAHAHA !  
  
MPZT- Rit pas t'en a un pareil !  
  
Louna- Hahaarrrrrggnn! J'PORTE UN UNIFORME ALERTE !!!!  
  
MPZT- Ça te va plutôt bien j'trouve hahaha !  
  
Louna- Ben là ! Mais il te va mieu sur toi ! Au fait ou on est ?  
  
MPZT- J'sais tu moé ! C'est toi qui a lu les 3 livres, moi j'ai juste lu le premier !  
  
Louna- ¬_¬Mais j'pense qu'on est dans le Rohan, t'entend pas les sabots des chevaux ?  
  
Ils regardèrent en arrièrent et virent pleins de cavalier arriver sur leurs chevaux.  
  
MPZT - Peut-être que ça va faire comme dans le premeir livre ! Ils vont pas nous voir et vont continuer leur chemin !  
  
Louna- ¬_¬Dans le premier livre, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli avait une cape qui prenait la couleur de l'endroit où ils étaient ! et Deuxièmement, on a pas ses capes là ! On a des CAPE NOIR ! dans un paysage VERT !  
  
MPZT- oups^^'  
  
Les tits cavaliers s'arrètèrent et pointèrent leurs armes sur eux  
  
MPZT-Oh merde on est perdu ! complètement perdu ! D'accord j'avoue ! C'EST MOI QUI A PRIS VOTRE BARRE DE CHOCOLAT !  
  
Louna- O_o Leurs barre de chocolat ?O_o.Ils en ont même pas !  
  
MPZT- Ah oui c'est vrai !^^' Mais on est complètement perdu complètement perdu ! Mais attend une minute ! C'est toi l'auteur de cette fic là fak sauve nous !  
  
Louna- Aille J'ai pas le contrôle sur tout ok ?  
  
MPZT- T'es censer !  
  
Louna- Non pas pentoute !  
  
MPZT- OUI !  
  
Pendant que les 2 s'engueulaient, les rohirims s'endormaient et perdaient patience  
  
Eowin(jsais pas si c le gars ou la fille maisn on va dire que c le gars oki ?^^)Dites, c'est pas pour vous contrarié mais on a d'autre chose à faire que de vous entendre vous engueuler..Alor que faîtes-vous ici ?Si vous répondez pas vous serez embrocher avec ces lances.  
  
Louna- Ah oui ben.On est attéris ici comme par hasard et on était en train de s'engueuler ! Comme t'as pu le voir fak.on a pas vraiment de but..On peut venir avec vous ?!  
  
MPZT- Oh oui oh oui !  
  
Eowin- eee..eh bien.Je sais pas tsé.Faudrait que je demande à.  
  
Louna- Cool on vient avec vous ! *MPZT et Louna saute sur un cheval et partent au galop*  
  
Eowin- EH mais vous avez pas le droit ! Ces chevaux étaient pour d'autre personnes !  
  
Louna- J'suis l'auteur j'fais c'que jvx !:P ET qui sont ces autres personnes ?  
  
Eowin- Ben d'après le livre, ça serais Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli  
  
Louna-Tu t'en va voir Aragorn et Legolas ? J'MEN VIENT ! *et elle partit au galop avec les autres avec MPZT* *Rendu où est-ce qu'Aragorn était*  
  
Louna- Cool j'lai voit en vrai !!hihihihi ! M'a pouvoir faire connaissance avec !^^  
  
Aragorn- Vous êtes qui vous autre ?  
  
Louna- Un gars pis une fille !  
  
Tlt- ¬_¬ non pour de vrai ?  
  
Louna : wiwi !^^  
  
MPZT : aille tu m'oublies toi ! Youhou j'suis là moi aussi !  
  
Louna : a oui c'est vrai.Ben on est 2 personnes qui sont arrivés ici par magie pis on va vous suivre parce que.parce que ça l'a l'air cool votre affaire!^^Pis j'vx arriver à voir Frodon !^^  
  
Legolas : Pourquoi ?  
  
MPZT- Parce que j'vx qqch !  
  
Gimli : vous voulez l'anneau hein ?  
  
Louna- Non ps oentoute lui il veut un autopgraphe pis moi j'vx l'voir parce que.parce que j'vx voir ses yeux en vrai !  
  
MPZT : *paf*se frappe la tête* ON EST PAS ICI POUR VOIR LES YEUX D'UN GARS LOUNA !  
  
Louna : jaloux :P tu voudrais juste avoir des yeux comme lui^^  
  
MPZT : non pas vraiment !  
  
Louna- Avoue !  
  
Eowin : bon ils remettent ça ! Bon je sais pas quel chevaux vous aller prendre ils ont pris les 2 qui restaient.Alors.Sois que vous embarquez avec eux ou soit que vous marchez  
  
Legolas sauta sur le cheval de Louna parce qu'il était le plus proche, et Aragorn et Gimli allèrent sur celui de MPZT.Ils partirent au galop, s'arrêtant une couple de fois parce que Louna et MPZT, vu qu'ils ont pas fais du cheval longtemps et qu'ils n'avaient pas de selle, tombèrent du dos du cheval. Ils chevauchèrent pendant un bout de temps et arriver au Rohan, ils s'arrêtèrent.  
  
Louna- Ayoye ! Maudit que ça fais mal faire du cheval pendant longtemps, j'ai l'cul engourdi !  
  
MPZT : aille moi aussi !  
  
Tous les autre roulèrent des yeux et rentrèrent dans le château où ils allèrent rejoindre Théoden  
  
MPZT- yo le vieux ça boum ? Merde t'as l'air endormi toi !  
  
tlt : paf ! se donnèrent un coup dans le front.  
  
Langue de serpent : Veillez parler au roi avec plus de politesse je vous pris !  
  
Louna : à toi ta gueule ! Merde c'est pas cool là ! yé où Gandlaf ?  
  
Legolas : il est mort.  
  
Louna : non il l'est pas !  
  
Quelqu'un arriva et qui c'était ? GANDALF !  
  
Louna : Vous voyez ?! z'avais raison mais pas vous ! nanana :P !  
  
Gandalf : eh merde t'as raté mon entrer toi ! Va donc jouer dans nature avec ton tit ami  
  
Louna : C'EST PAS MON TIT N'AMI !C'Est juste mon ami oki ?!  
  
Gandalf : ben oui byebye ! il leur jeta un sortilège et se retrouvèrent où est-ce qu'il avait Frodon et Sam  
  
Louna- Cool on est où est ce que Frodon est !^^SALUT LA GANG !  
  
MPZT- arrête tu vas leur faire peur. Mais Louna l'écouta pas et alla droit sur Frodon  
  
Louna- Yo c'est tu tes vrai yeux ça ? wow sont cool !!!Comment t'as fasi pour avoir des yeux de même ?!  
  
Pendant ce temps MPZT se frappait la tête sur un arbre  
  
Louna- Wow sont vraiment beau !!J'Les aime full !  
  
MPZT- ok là ! ça suffit ! il attrappa Louna et la tira  
  
Louna- T'es jaloux !  
  
MPZT- NON jle suis pas !  
  
Louna- oui :P Pourquoi t'as un couteau dans main d'abord ?  
  
MPZT-eee.  
  
Louna - c'tai pour lui arracher les yeux ?! non mais t'es donc bien cruelle !!  
  
Les 2 autre les regardent O_o, en se demandant ce pourquoi ils s'engulaient, finallememn ils les laissèrent s'engueuler MPZT : *va voir Gollum* a c toi Gollum ? Mais c'est vrai que t'es laid.  
  
Gollum : (en toussant)GOLLUM GOLLUM ! mais oui c nous.(lautre coté^^)ne kl'écoute pas ! il peut nous tuer !(lautre coté, sméagol)mais non il va pas nous tuer  
  
MPZT : *qui commençais a perdre patience* NON MASI TU TE DÉCIDES OUI ?  
  
Frodon- C'est quoi qu'il y a pour manger ?  
  
Sam- Du Lambas comme tjrs.  
  
Frodon- a non pas encore j't'écoeurer de bouffer ses cossins là !  
  
Louna : PAS D'AMI AVEC LE LAMBAS PAS D'AMI AVEC LE LAMBAS !PAS D'AMI AVEC LE LAMBAS PAS D'AMI AVEC LE LAMBAS !  
  
Sam et Frodon se joignirent à eux et chantèrent en dansant PAS D'AMI AVEC LE AMBAS PAS D'AMI AVEC LE LAMBAS ! Bientôt tout le monde vinrent se joindre à eux, y compris Saroumane, les orques, les Orhu kaïs et Sauron.enfin se qu'il restais de lui.  
  
MPZT- Yo ta dance attire beaucoup de monde.regarde qui qu'il y a.  
  
Elle regarda et vit que la ligne faisais 30000 kilomètres de long et ils chantaient tous PAS D'AMI AVEC LE LMBAS PAS D'AMI AVEC LE LAMBAS..  
  
Louna- oups^^'YO TOUT LE MONDE ! YA SAURON !  
  
Tlt sauf Louna et MPZT : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.ils couraient comme des poules sans tête  
  
MPZT : trop drole !!même Sauron coure comme un malade ! Oups c'est quoi ce bruit ?  
  
Louna- LES NAZGULS !!!!!  
  
Tlt : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!  
  
Louna :`SUR DES DRAGONS !! cool jvx essayer !  
  
MPZT- Mias non tu peux pas ! tu vas te faire tu.Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que Louna avait subitement appris a voler et parlait avec un Nazgul, il se frappa encpre la tête contre un arbre, ayoye faudrait que j'arrête d'me frapper la tête !  
  
Louna : j'vx essayer ton dragon !  
  
LE Nazgul : eh bien c'est que.  
  
Louna : jtai rien demander j't'ai dis que jvoulasi l'essyer fak DÉGAGE !  
  
Le nazgul dégagit et tomba en bas parce qu'il ne savait pas volé et qu'il avait débarquer en plein air.  
  
Louna : youpi !!!JE VOLE SUR UN DRAGON YAHOO!!  
  
MPZT : ¬_¬ben oui gadon aller redescend, jvx aller voir Pippin et Merry.  
  
Louna : ok ! Mais toi embarques sur le dragon !  
  
MPZT : non c'est bo aller on va marcher !  
  
Louna : t'es fou ? marcher ? non mais.imagine que c'est un genre de bus.  
  
MPZT : *soupir* oookkk ! il avança mais s'enfargea dans sa cape et tomba en bas de la mistérisuese falaise  
  
Louna : NOONNNN ! merde y'a ma barre de chocolat lui ! aLler Dragony ! Va le rechercher ! Et le tit dragon plongea pour aller le chercher, COOL C'EST COMME DANS LES ROLLER COASTER !!YAHOO.  
  
MPZT : qunad il fut sur le dragon, cool mici de m'avoir sauver  
  
Louna : ouais ouais ! mais donne-moi donc la barre.  
  
Il la lui donna et elle l'accrocha et il tomba en bas.  
  
Louna : oups..SCUSE MIC ! aller va le sauver Dragony. COOL UN AUTRE TOUR DE MANEGE !^^  
  
Elle rattrappa MPZT mais.voulant faire un autre plongeon, elle le poussa en bas et il tomba encore une fois en gueulant  
  
-NON MAIS T'AS PAS FINI DME POUSSER ?! alors qu'il tombait les bras croisé.  
  
Le dragon le rattrappa  
  
Louna : dsl^^' mais cparce que c'est cool faire des plongeon.  
  
MPZT : ah oui ?*sourire sadique*  
  
Louna : a non ta pas l'droit ! AAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
MPZT : hihi a mon tour de faire des plongeon :P  
  
Louna : aille mais c cool aussi tomber !^^  
  
Le dragonla rattrappa, et MPZT la repoussa  
  
Les 2 : YAHOOOO !!  
  
Ils s'amusèrent encore un peu à faire ça et ils virent que le dragon était écoeurer donc ils allèrent voir Merry et Pippin  
  
Merry : aaaa un Nazgul !  
  
Louna : coucou les gars !  
  
Pippin :...AAAAA..heu...QQUN SUR UN DRAGON !  
  
MPZT : ¬_¬ben oui gadon.Salut les gars ! vous faîtes quoi au juste ?  
  
Pippin : ben on cherchait un arbre.un arbre qui marche.  
  
Louna : a oki  
  
MPZT : vous avez pas des ecrets a révélé ?!niack niack !.  
  
Pippin : nonnononoononon absolument pas !  
  
Louna : aille c ma fic oki ? c'est moi qui décide si on va leur faire dire leur secret.CEST QUOI VOS SECRET ??  
  
Pippin : rien rien !  
  
Louna : ta le véritasérum ?  
  
MPZTY : jsais pas ma tchequer dans mes poches.a ben oui gaodn !^^ Aille jai meme une autre barre de chocolat^^  
  
Louna fit boire a Pippin du véritasérum et lui demanda : c'est quoi vos secret caché ?  
  
Pipipn : en fait toutes nos conneries on les pogne sur internet  
  
Merry : a cpour ca que tu passais moins de temps avec moi ! T'étias sur internet !  
  
Pippin : oui sniff  
  
MPZT : bon on retourne tu la bas nous autre ?  
  
Louna : ok  
  
Ils retournèrent au château, où il revirent Gandalf et cie.sauf que langue de serpent avait disparu  
  
Louna : ou est langue de serpent ?  
  
Le roi : ebn il ma traiter de pas fin fak j'lai renvoyer.  
  
MPZT :¬_¬a oki.  
  
Louna: JVX UN CHEVAL!  
  
Tlt :O_o  
  
Louna : ben oui quoi.jvx gris poil ! Pis pour mic donner lui un poney.  
  
MPZT : t'es dont ben méchante avec moi ds ta fic ! ;_;  
  
Louna : ooo.désolé mic, j'vouilais pas être méchante !  
  
MPZT : ok ça va  
  
Louna : a ok ALORS IL VIENT LE CHEVAL ET LE PONEY ?!  
  
MPZT : tes encore michante !  
  
Louna : oups (. DÉSOLÉ MIC !!  
  
Gandalf : on peut pas vous donenr des chevaux pour l'instant.On est en train de préparer la guerre.  
  
Louna : a ben je sais déjà comment elle va finir ! vous allez la gagner, les ent vont venir et.Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car le Dragon lui avait cracher du feu dessus pour pas qu'elle dise la fin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Alors c'était comment ?Donc comem je vous l'ai dis ça la pas de but.^^'j'ai pas relu.je sais pas cque ca donne mais.dites-moi le avec un review^^please ! mais si vous avez pas aimer, ben soyer pas trop chien oki ?a oui pis je sais meme pas si le sda est sorti au game cube ni vraiment comment on jout héhé^^'aller reviewver !^^a pis mic, jespere que tes pas trop facher.cétais des conneries oki ?zespere que t'auras pas le gout dme tuer apres^^'héhé^^'byebye Louna 


	2. J'te l'avais dit que tu le regretterais

D.A : tout est à J.R.R Tolkien !sauf ma fic^^

N.A : Alors voici mon 2 chapitre !!planquez-vous !^^joke…tentative ?..a ma yueule ! Donc voici le 2 chapitre ! Je croyais pas qu'il viendrait si vite! Donc je sais pas ce que ça va donner ! J'ai eu quelque idées en regardant(eh oui encore une fois !)le sda 2^^donc j'espère que vous allez autant aimer! Mais ça la toujours pas de but faut pas l'oublier ! Les réponse au review sont à la fin come d'habitude…Mais juste une tite affaire…Mic tu vas le regretter niack niack ! Donc MPZT est encore dedans mais pour cause que c moins long écrire mic ma écrire mic :P

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre précédent_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Louna : a ben je sais déjà comment elle va finir ! vous allez la gagner, les ent vont venir et.Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car le Dragon lui avait cracher du feu dessus pour pas qu'elle dise la fin.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 2 : J't'avais dis que t'allais le regretter :P_**~*~*~*~

-MPZT: Oh merde! A c'est fait brûler ! * par à courir vers Louna pendant que les autre le regarde*

-MPZT: Louna Louna ça va ?!

-Louna: ayoye !ça fais mal!

-MPZT: Ça doit! Ce faire brûler par la flamme d'un dragon!

-Louna: hein de quoi tu parles ? C'est quoi l'affaire du dragon ?

-MPZT: Ben tu viens de te faire brûler t'as pas mal ? elle fit non de la tête, Mais d'abord pourquoi t'as mal ?

-Louna: Parce que j'me suis mordu la langue pis que ça fais maaaaalll !

-MPZT: ¬_¬  Mais tu vas survivre hein?

-Louna: J'pense ben! À j'ai pu mal^^ cool ! On fait quoi là ? elle regardait autour d'elle, le dragon était toujours là, Gandalf et cie parlait avec le Roi et mic la regardait.

-MPZT : ben je sais pas ils parlent encore de la guerre! On peut aller les espionner sans être trop substil…

-Louna : ok…

Ils allèrent les rejoindre, mais ils voyèrent que c'était plate à mort alors ils s'assirent et s'endormirent, mic la tête appuyer sur le mur et Louna sa tête était contre le mur mais elle glissasur son bras. Ils se réveillèrent car Legolas les avait réveiller.

-Legolas: Allez, réveiller vous ! Nous allons faire quelque chose.

-Louna: Hein de quécé ? elle avait les yeux a moitié fermer et revela sa tête

-MPZT: Ah merde je sens pu mon bras! Merde t'as la tête lourde !

-Louna: Ouais ça prouve que j'ai quelque chose de-dans !^^

-MPZT: Ouais de l'eau..

-Louna:hé! è_é…T'es michant ! Tu vas le regretter niack niack ! *****evilgrin* 

-Legolas: Arrêter de vous chicaner pis suivez-moi

Ils se levèrent et le suivirent jusqu'à dehors où ils virent que toute la compagnie deGandalf et le Roi étaient là et que le Roi parlais…

-Louna: J'pense que son gars yé mort! *chuchote* 

-MPZT: Ouin ça doit!

-Le Roi: sniff...pauvre tit gars! Y'a même pas eu le plaisir de se faire une blonde avant de mourir sniff…Ni que j'lui explique comment on faisait les bébés…sniff…Pauvre tit mourir sans connaître les secrets de comment on fait les bébés..

-Louna et MPZT: o_O 

-Louna *chuchote à mic* Y'avait quel âge tu penses?

-MPZT: *chochute à Louna* Surement 5-7 ans…

-Le Roi: Mon fils est mort jeune! Il c'est éteint à l'âge de 30 ans

-Louna et MPZT: O_O………

-Le Roi :Gardon une minute de silence en son honneur…

-tlt : U_U   

-MPZT: BURP! *lâche un rot*oups^_^'

-tlt sauf Louna et MPZT :O_O  

-Louna: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *est rendu a genou par terre, a tape du poing d'une main et se tiens le ventre de l'autre, et est pu capable de reprendre son souffle.

-MPZT: oups^_^'Désolé…ça doit être mon 7up que j'ai pris tantôt avant d'arriver ici^_^'vraiment désolé

-Louna: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TROP DRÔLE ! C'EST FULL SILENCE PIS T'ENTEND BURP !HAHAHAHA !!ARRÊTER MOI QUELQU'UN J'SUIS PU CAPABLE ! *à continue d'être à terre, en riant pis en se tenant le ventre pi est tjrs pu capable de reprendre son souffle* 

-La cie: Non mais ça ce peux-tu ! Pis l'autre qui est par terre comme une folle…Pourquoi ils nous on suivi ?

-Louna: HAHAHAHA!!! SON 7UP !!!T'EN PREND DU TEMPS AVANT D'LE DIGÉRÉ MIC! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !^^

-Aragorn: Ils sont ici parce que Legolas les garde avec lui on c'est pas trop pourquoi…

-Legolas:è_é C'est pas moi qui les garde! C'est elle qui me suit! Pis le gars y'a suis partout…

-Gandlaf: Bof…surement une de tes admiratrices…Pis pour le gars ben il la suit comme un tit chien…

-MPZT: Louna arrête de rire comme une folle!!Ils vont penser qu'on est des aliénés ! Ou des débile mentaux…

-Louna: Mais JE suis folle^^(le pire c que c vrai…^^')Mais j'pas capable d'arrêter !! Pis j'ai trop mal au ventre !!^^Essay de me faire arrêter !

-MPZT: *cherche…pis il trouve pas..et il regarde Legolas et Aragorn* À voulez-vous ben me dire les filles c'quoi que vous trouvez de si beau à Aragorn et Legolas?? Sont même pas beau! Pis les yeux de Legolas se sont même pas des vrais c'est juste des verres de contact ! Pis Frodon est même pas beau non plus !

-Louna: *arrête de rire, se lève et part à courir après mic*

-Legolas: Tien c'est quoi ce vacarme ? On dirait des chevaux qui arrivent…

-Gandalf: *lève un œil* À non ce n'est rien…C'est seulement votre fan-club qui arrive en courant…Le votre, celui d'Aragorn et celui de Frodon…  

En effet, une grosse gang…je dis bien grosse ! (dison…bcp^^)de fille qui tripe sur Legolas, ou Aragorn, ou Frodon, courèrent après mic, donc il était poursuivie par un milliard de filles

-MPZT : A NON MERDE!!! *cours full vite devant la gang de fille enragé par ce qu'il a dit* MAIS LA ! C'PAS DE MA FAUTE SI C'EST VRAI QUE LEGOLAS C'EST DES VERRES DE CONTACTS !!

-Louna: *en première* PIS ÇA !!! CES VERRE DE CONTACTS SONT BEAUX !!

Elles courent après mic…pendant un méchant bout jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit éssoufflé et que les milliards d'autre filles s'en aille.

-Aragorn: bon venez…

Ils les suivirent, Louna et MPZT marchaient en avant du Roi. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le monde, tout le monde se prosterna

-MPZT: Regarde Louna ! Il croit que je suis leur Roi ! Cool je suis the master of the univers !!! whahahaha!

-Louna: ahem!

-MPZT: Quoi?

-Louna: Regarde en arrière-_-

-MPZT:*regarde en arrière et vois le Roi en arrière d'eux*^_^'oups…ben jle savais voyons !^^'

-Louna:¬_¬Il dise tous ca..MENTEUR !

-Gandalf: À pis fuck j'suis écoeurer! *les expédie ailleur*

-Louna: bon…où on est là ?

-qqun: lalalalalalalalalalala

-MPZT:C'est qui le tit bonhomme qui chante?

-Louna: Tom Bombadil je crois…

-Ton : bonjour ! Quelle est votre nom voyageur?

-Louna : Louna^^

-MPZT: Michael…ou MPZT

-Tom: Oh ça me fais penser à un petit rime^^ voulez-vous l'entendre ?

-Louna : oh oui^^

-Tom : Michael en caramel!

-MPZT :è_é MON***********(plein de vilain mot^^)de*******d******de*** ! *Lui sacre un coup de pied au cul et il s'envol dans le ciel*     

-Tom: Une fois de plus je m'envol vers d'autre ciel !(dsl…mais ca me pognais vraiment !^^)

-Louna : WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!michael en caramel !HIHIHIHIHI !HAHAHAHA*est rendu coucher à terre* 

-MPZT: è_é T'es pas fine! J'm'en va! *part dans son coin avec son jello pis son pouce dans bouche*

-Louna: HAHAHa*étouffe*non mic ! ALLER STP !!!non ne me quittes pas !ne me quittes pas !

-MPZT: *revien avec son bol de jello vide* Arrête de chanter tu chantes mal^^

-Louna : è_é hé !méchant ! *part bouder dans son coin avec son jello*

-MPZT: REVIENS!!!!!!non part pas!!!bouhoubouhouhouhouh _;

-Louna: *revien avec pu de jello* non pleure pas pauvre tit mic!

-MPZT: je pleure pas ! je faisais semblant^^J'suis bon hein ?

-Louna : ¬_¬trop…

-MPZT: Tu pense qu'il m'engagerais pour faire le film du SDA ?^^

-Louna:-_-surement…bon aller ! on retourne au château

-MPZT:  comment on va faire ?

-Louna:¬_¬quel ignorant! YOUHOU !

-MPZT : hein de quécé ?

-Louna : Je suis l'auteur :P

-MPZT: enchanter l'auteur    

-Louna :-_-bon direction château!

*POUF *Dans le château…

-Gandalf : a non pas encore vous !

-Louna et MPZT : wiwi^^

-Le Roi : Mais que faîtes-vous au juste avec des capes en noir… 

-Louna: longue histoire…

-Gandalf: A allez-vous en! Il les expédias aileurs..

-Louna: youppi un autre voyage^^

-MPZT: ¬_¬Oh non !

-Louna: Quoi ?

-MPZT: on et oùs'qu'il u a Frodon et Sam…¬_¬

-Louna: cool^^

-MPZT: *s'en va voir Gollum* Allo toi ça va ?

-Gollum: *tousse*llo ! nous allons bien ! * gollum gollum(il tousse la^^')* 

-MPZT: T'as pas encore décidé qui t'étias encore ???? A pis fuck ! tu m'le diras quand tu vas avoir décider! * lui donne un coup de pied pis Gollum s'envol quelque kilomètres plus loin*    

-Louna: T'aime ça donner des coups de pied toi mic !

-MPZT: ouais !^^ça défoule^^

-Sam: bon on va faire cuire les lapin…et cueillir des herbes…

-Louna: QUOI ?!FAIRE CUIRE DES LAPIN ?! NON MAIS T'ES MALADE!!! *part à pété sa crise…*pis pour finir pauvre herbe que t'as cueilli! Tu leur a fais mal c,est pas bien faire ça !

-MPZT: ¬_¬Louna…

-Louna: Quoi ?

-MPZT: y'a un trèfle à quatre feuilles là…

-Louna: COOL ! *part l'arracher* Ça va nous donner chance !

-Sam : mais t'as dit que c'était pas bien de d'arracher les herbes de la terre…

-Louna : Mais j'parlais pour toi voyons! Pauvre tit lapin *elle fit un geste et les tit lapin devinrent vivan*  

-Faramir: On vous a trouver vous êtes nous prisonniers !

-MPZT: Mais c'pas juste ! Moi je jouait pas à la cachette ! J'veux pas être un prisonnier!

-Faramir: À d'accord! Mais les 2 autre oui!:P

-Frodon: Mais là ! Vous nous avez trouver à cause qu'elle gueulait comme une malade !

-Faramir: t.t.t.t.t.t.t. les règles sont les règles! Amenez-les !

-Sam: Mais aidez-nous dont !

-Louna: Ça me tente pas^^byebye !

-Frodon: Tricheuse !

-MPZT: nonononon^^

-Louna : bon on retourne au château…DRAGOOOONNY !!

-MPZT :Très substil…¬_¬

-Louna: J'le sais^^

-MPZT: tu vas attiré les orques…

-Louna : cool ça des orques ?! Y'a pas d'océan !

-MPZT:¬_¬Nan les autre orques…

-Louna: à d'accord…T'as pas une toune à chanter?

-MPZT: humm…attend j'pense que j'en ait une…sans rancune les hobbit^^'…Bon…Tu mets un hobbit ds le blander pis tu jètes le restant ! Tu met un hobbit dans le blander pis tu jète le restant ! Pis tu jètes le restant ! *1*

*tout le monde part à chanter cette toune là…(dsl si vous la trouver dégueu…^^')

-Louna et la file de 10000 kilomètres de long d'orques et d'oruk'haï:TU METS UN HOBBIT DANS LE BLANDER ET TU JÈTES LE RESTANT! TU METS UN HOBBIT DANS LE BLANDET PIS TU JÈTES LE RESTANT !PIS TU JÈTES LE RESTANT ! 

-MPZT : cool ma toune à pogner^^

-Louna: cool^^ go on y va! Ils sautent sur le tit dragon, mais mic saute trop loin et atterri de l'autre côté…

-MPZT: ayoye ! Mon doigt !

-Louna: Ton doigt???Mais t'es tombé sur la tête!

-MPZT: Mais ça m'a pas fait mal mais mon doigt lui à craquer et ça fais maaaal ! Tu penses que ma survivre?

-Louna: ¬_¬non….pis j'veux que tu me lègues ton tu-sais-quoi :P

-MPZT: Ok j't'le lègue.,..mais seulement si j'meur^^

Ils embarquèrent sur le dragon et arrivèrent au château où ils allaient manger

-Louna: Cool ! Juste t'a temps ! Quoi qu'il y a pour souper ?

-Aragorn : Poisson et lapin

-Les 2: * ils deviennent vert* pis pour boire ?

-Legolas : du vin pi d'la bière, quoi que vous voulez ?

-les 2 : bière !(ouark…mais bon)

Y'en ont bu tellement que un peu plus tard…

-MPZT et Louna: ON DIT QUE LA BOI *HIC*BOISSON, EST L'ENNEMI DES HO*HIC!*HOMMES! MAIS LE CHRIST À DIT *HIIIIIC* AIMER TOUS VOS ENNEMIS *HIIIC* AYAO AYAO AYAO-O-O *HIIIC*

-tlt : *se leve et applaudit* wow vraiment cool ton idée d'les faire devenir saoûl Gandalf! C'tait drôle !

 crampant !

-Louna et MPZT : *essay de se baisser pour saluer mais tombe et se mette à ronfler*      

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~ 

MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI ON EU LA PATIENCE DE SE RENDRE JUSQU'AU BOUT !^^comme je vous l'avais dit, aucun but ! c..stupide pt mais bon…dites moi comment vous avez aimer ça !

*1* mi oui c bien une des toune que jia pogner ds simpson^^la vrai version (tu met dla biere ds la noix dcoco pis tu jette la canette, tu mets dla biere ds la noix dcoco pis tu jette la canette ! pis tu jete la canette)

lol donc jespere que vous avez aimer !

**_Réponses au reviews :_**

MPZT: mici pour ton review ! ça fais plaisir à recevoir :P t'as pas trop le gout d'me tuer et dme frapper ???jespere que non^^'

Kotori99 : mici pour ton review ! wiwi c bien de pas damie avec la salade que j'ai pogner laffaire du lembas^^ moi ausis jsuis une fan des simpson

Nea4 : mici pour ton review !

Jamais-revenir : mici pour ton review !^^ et pour laffaire de Eowin et Eomer^^    

Voilà ! 

A oui y'a aussi Amalia Lupin qui l'a lu mais a pas reviewver^^donc mici davoir lu et de mavoir dit que l'histoire avait pas d'allure^^(N.A on se connaît lol)

Pis si vous voulez et avez rien à faire…aller lire mes autre fic !sont super bonne(dapres mes review^^')svp aller les lire !!!!!!!!!faut pas vous fier au titre et au summary pcq moi etre poche en sale dedan ca^^'mais bon…ok une autre tit publicité :P aller lire celles de MPZT(pour ceux qui lont pas encore fait^^')c vraiment bon et drole ses fic^^aller byebye ! Louna

P.S peser sur le tit bouton mauve juste la a gauche^^


End file.
